


Bringing Him Home

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: The Adventures of Blaine and Bunny!Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, bunny!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blaine first met Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Him Home

Blaine’s 20 when he buys Kurt. Life’s a little lonely, being in a broadway cast means fun, but little tie for socmmialising. Least of all for satisfying his other needs. So, on a monday morning, he finds himself entering the hybrid store.

‘Can I help you?’ a salesperson immediately asks, approaching him with a smile.

‘Erm yeah, I was looking to buy a hybrid?’ It comes out as a question, he’s not sure why. Does he definitely want to do this?

‘They’re right this way,’ the woman smiles, taking him through a door into the ‘kennels’. Blaine can hear barking, meowing and god knows what else, lups the smell is horrific. There must be over 100 hybrids here.

‘Do you know what breed you want?’

Blaine shakes his head. He’s regretting even coming now, he has no idea what he’s doing.

‘Well, what are you looking for? If you’re looking fro company then we suggest cats, they’re comforting but will give you space. If it’s for pleasure then dogs are the best, just be prepared for when they go in heat- they’ll expect you to give back just as much as they give you. If you’re undecided about what you really want then rabbits are the best option- easy to care for whilst incredibly friendly. We recommend them for first timers. Unless you’re looking for anything else?’

Blaine thnks for a second, pondering over the choices.

‘Could I possibly see some rabbits? I guess I’m pretty new to all of this.’

‘Then a rabbit might just be what you need.’

Opening the door to one of the kennels, she walks inside, Blaine following.

He tries to act normal and not stare, but he’s in total awe. Around him a long corridors in between cages stacked on cages, one bunny hybrid locked in each. All were turning to stare at Blaine, looking him over. Some turned away back to,their food, others began to purr and lie in the backs - Blaine pointedly looks away from one who has a long erection proudly resting in his stomach, the hybrids’s eyes fixed on Blaine- whilst others flicker their eyes closed, going back to sleep. Was Blaine meant to choose one out of all of these? He couldn’t do it, there was no way he could decide. All were gorgeous- beautiful from the way their soft ears stood up in alert, to their white fluffy tails twitching above their anus.

‘So, here’s where you pick one,’ the woman tells him. Smiling at Blaine’s panciked expression she helps him out. ‘Is this your first time then?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Perhaps one of the quiter ones then? I’ve got three or four who are like that. Just waiting for a friend.’

‘Okay then, that sounds good. Can I see them?’

She leads him along a couple of rows, the noise slowly getting quiter. Eventually, she stops in front of four cages.

‘Daisy, Andrew, Nick and Lisa. $1,200 each.’

‘Blaine almost chokes at that. He’s had a good job for the last year, but his savings were to be left untoched.

‘Do you have anything cheaper?’ he asks, not expecting a good answer. By now, he’s realised he’ll most likely be going home alone.

‘No-well, nothing you’d be interested in.’

‘Why?’

‘We’ve had him for a while now. Came in a month ago, found off the streets. Says his name’s Kurt but won’t say naything else. We’re suspect past abuse.’

‘So he’s viscious?’

‘No, not at all. Too quiet, too reserved. It’s going to take someone with real pacience to get him okay again.

‘Could I see him?’

Blaine can tel the woman doesn’t think Kurt wil be a good match, but Blaine doesn’t care. He knows abuse, he comes from it. He can’t go home without seeing Kurt.

The cage is isolated, seperate from the rest. Blaine thinks it’s empty at first, but then sees a head peeking out from under a blanket. He can make out 2 long ears, upright and alert, thick brown hair, and a pair of the most startling eyes he’s ever seen. They’re a mix of blue and reen, wide and dilated. He can make out Kur twitching slightly under the blanket, unsure of what to do.

‘Hey, hey,’ Blaine whispers, approaching the cage carefully. ‘Are you Kurt?’

Kurt stays frozen, body rigeid.

‘He won’t speak,’ the woman says. ‘Believe me, he’s no use.’

Blaine butes his lips, still looking at Kurt.

‘Really? That’s a shame, he’s gorgeous. And honestly, I think I could take care of him. I’ve dealt with abuse and I’d have all the patience in the world. I jus want someone to care for, really.’

‘Well, it’s not ging to behim. IT’ll take forever to even coax him out of that cage.’

‘How much is he?’

‘$600. You won’t want him though.’

Blaine disagrees. Walking closer to the cage, he crouches down, staring back at Kurt.

‘You’re so pretty, Kurt,’ he soothes. ‘Beautfiul. Do you want an owner?’

No reply.

‘You can just nod or shake yor hear, Kurt, don’t worry about speaking. It’s just that my name’s Blaine, and I’m looking for a bunny I can take home and take care of. I just want to know if you’d like to be that bunny, Kurt.’

Still no answer. Blaine’s just about to admi defeat and walk away when he hears the small vice, scared and timid, coming from Kurt.

‘I’m Kurt. Will you take me home, Blaine?’

‘If you’ll have me.’

One shy nod later and the paper work’s signed, supplies brought, and cage installed in the boot of Blaine’s car.

 

They’re going home.


End file.
